


After Hours

by pressedlilacsandlilies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedlilacsandlilies/pseuds/pressedlilacsandlilies
Summary: Contains;  slight dom theme, spitting, spanking, choking, mirror sex, semi-public sex, gagging, face riding, shower sex, teasing, inappropriate use of gym equipment, steamy texts, throat fucking, and creampie (let’s be realistic it’s in every story of mine) among a few other things.*Word count 3.8k. I poured a lot in the story lol and had a lot of fun writing it! Hope y’all enjoy it!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter One

“I don’t think you’re supposed to do that Iwa-chan.” You sang when you walked by him, he glanced up from the floor with a cocked eyebrow, “Oh, and you can do better?” He teased sitting up while resting his arms on his knees, his dark brown eyes followed you as you walked towards him to sit down pressing the tip of your tennis shoes against his while holding eye contact, “You do know that you hired me to train you after hours?” He asked grabbing the towel next to him to pat his face, you couldn’t help but stare at his arms as he grabbed the water bottle gripping it in his hands, hands that you wanted around your throat, “Yes I know and I’m not paying you to do sit-ups while I was on the treadmill.” 

“What am I supposed to do while you’re doing cardio? It’s not like I can,” He stopped to take a quick drink, water trickled from the corner of his mouth dripping down to his bare chest and you found yourself wanting to lap it up, “get on the equipment with you.” 

You’ve got to stop thinking of him this way.   
“I mean you could but are you ready for the stretching?” You asked laying on your back, this is your favorite part because most of the positions he had you in was something you wanted to do in bed with him. Iwaizumi kneeled in front of you grabbing your left ankle placing it on his shoulder, his other hand pushed your knee down keeping your right leg pinned to the floor so he could lean forward stretching your leg, taking deep breaths you placed your hand on his chest stopping him from going forward any further, “Does it burn?” He asked looking down at you, “Not really.” 

“We want it to.” He replied pressing forward, he scooted more between your legs, his crotch now pressing against yours, “At least buy me dinner first.” You teased when he shifted, he smiled and stretched you further making you gasp, “Where would you like to go?” He asked casually like he was asking you about the weather, for a moment you forgot about the burning sensation in your leg, “Are you serious?” 

He switched your legs before replying, “Do you think I’m not?” 

“I, uh, well- damn- don’t know.” 

“What about the food truck on the corner?” 

You laughed and immediately regretted it because for a second you saw embarrassment burn his cheeks , “It sounds like a fun date to me, I would love to go.” 

Once you were thoroughly stretched Iwaizumi pulled you to your feet, “That was a good work out, I’m going to hit the showers. Are you staying for a shower or heading out?” He draped his towel over the back of his neck. 

Why does he look so fucking good like that and the outline of his dick in those shorts isn’t helping.   
“I’ll just shower here.” You went to the woman’s locker room but before you shut the door you glanced at Iwaizumi’s back and felt your cunt gush seeing the muscles contract while he did a quick stretch, clearing your throat you went inside the locker room and went over to your locker grabbing your shower essentials, before you could change your mind you stripped out of your clothes and wrapped the towel around you, when you opened the door you saw him about to walk in the men’s locker room, “Hajime.” He turned to answer you but his words caught in his throat seeing the swell of your breasts and thighs barely covered in the blue towel, “Would you join me?” 

Standing there several seconds he finally walked over to you slowly until your back was against the wall, putting his arm above your head he leaned closer, “As much as I would love to fuck you in the shower let’s go on our date first then I’ll fuck you where ever you want.” He murmured huskily in your ear, your knees wobbled but before you crumpled to the ground Iwaizumi wrapped his arm around your waist keeping you upright, the image of him fucking you in front of one of the many mirrors or you riding him on the inclined bench press seat flashed in your mind, “Do we have a deal?” He asked pulling away to grab a strand of your hair twirling it around his finger, you inhaled deeply smelling his musk and the sweat that clung to him leaving you dizzy, “Tomorrow at six?” You asked.

“I’ll be there.” 

When you got home and ate dinner you sat on the couch with your phone in your head debating if you should text him but your phone dinged as you pulled up his contact. 

Iwa-Chan: What’s your favorite color?   
That definitely wasn’t what were you expecting but you texted him your favorite color anyway. 

You: Why do you want to know?  
Iwa-Chan: Curiosity  
You: You do know what happens when you’re curious, right?  
Iwa-Chan: It kills the cat but last I checked I don’t think I turned into one  
You: Too bad, you would make a cute cat.  
Iwa-Chan: And I’m not already cute? Ouch  
You: You’re very cute, but you would be a fluffy cat for sure, I would snuggle you.   
Iwa-Chan: I can still make that happen I just won’t be a cat, interested?   
You: Maybe ;)  
Iwa-Chan: A wink face? Are you trying to flirt with me kitty?   
You closed your eyes and pressed your phone to your chest thinking of a reply while smiling like a love sick school girl.   
You: Kitty? I like that nickname   
Iwa-Chan: Me too, maybe I’ll even get you a collar  
You: A collar? What would it say?   
Iwa-Chan: Property of Hajime Iwaizumi if you’re alright with that of course.   
You: I’m more than alright with that, and every time that I shake the bell I want you to fuck me  
Iwa-Chan: You drive a hard bargain kitty but I think I can make that happen   
You: I can’t wait but I’m going to go to sleep, I’ll meet you at the food truck tomorrow at six.   
Iwa-Chan: Okay I can’t wait to see your beautiful face, sweet dreams kitty  
You squealed reading his text message then read it a few more times feeling your body heat up, groaning you went to the bedroom to lay in bed but you tossed and turned thinking of what tomorrow tonight is going to bring. 

The next day you couldn’t help but think of why Iwaizumi asked about your favorite color and the last text message or the fact that he said he’s going to get you a collar, “You’ve been distracted all day, spill it.” Your coworker and best friend Lia asked coming into the break room, “You know my personal trainer?” 

“The hot one with the rocking body?” 

You ended up explaining everything to Lia who fanned herself, “Damn, that is hot as fuck. Text me later about all the details!” 

“All the details?” 

“Yeah, how big he is, how well he can use it and if he fucks your brains out.” 

Grabbing your wadded up napkin you threw it at her, “You’re a pervert.” 

“Takes one to know one.” She teased getting up from the table leaving you alone to reread the text messages. 

An hour before six you got in the shower and primed yourself making sure to use your expensive body wash and shaving all the important parts before getting out and dressing in a simple black knee length flowy wrap dress paired with your favorite sandals, you stood in front of the mirror applying some mascara and lip gloss and spritzing some perfume on your wrists. Grabbing your keys and purse you left your house and walked down the street in the warm summer air, thankfully you didn’t live far from the gym or the food truck at the corner but you were surprised to see Iwaizumi standing there holding a bouquet of your favorite color flowers in his hand, he smiled widely when he saw you. “You look stunning in that dress, I can’t wait to take it off.” 

“Keep talking like that and we’re going to fuck in your gym.” 

“Whew, don’t tease me with a good time kitten, that’s a fantasy of mine and doing it with someone like you? Just call me lucky.” He handed you the flowers with a smirk, “Which you will be getting after this date.” 

That’s why he asked what your favorite color was because he wanted to get it in flower form something that made you smile and hold them close to you.

You and Iwaizumi waited in line talking about your childhoods and where you went to school, he laughed at the funny stories you told him while holding your hand, his finger slowly rubbing over your knuckles tightening the coil of need deep inside your stomach while you listened to him talk about his childhood, finally he ordered dinner and paid for it, “You really are a gentleman.” You noted taking the food from him, “That’s how I was raised, what do you say we take a stroll around the block?” 

Tears streamed down your face as Iwaizumi recalled his high school career making you laugh while holding your stomach, “Oh, my God. That’s funny!” 

“And that’s not all of it, I’m sure you’ll meet Oikawa soon. He’s been busy so he hasn’t come to the gym but I know he’s stopping by tomorrow night or the next night.” 

“After that story I want to meet him!”

After the short walk around the block you stood behind him while he unlocked the gym doors, he opened the door letting you step in. He turned the lights on and went over to the large stereo turning the radio on, he sat the flowers down on the check in counter and walked to the middle of the open floor where he taught classes with his hand out, smiling you slipped your shoes off and joined him. He held you close as you two danced slowly to the music, cupping your cheek he kissed you gently while still swaying with the beat, his tongue slipped in your mouth tasting you. You let your hands roam his well defined body taking his shirt off, “You are really hot, you know that?” You asked kissing his skin, the scent of his body washed invaded your nose burrowing deep inside your brain, his breath hitched when you ran your tongue over his nipple while palming his dick feeling it harden. 

He did the same and unzipped your dress letting the fabric pool at your feet, “I can say the same.” 

His lips were on yours again and so were his hands cupping your ass thrusting your hips against him, “I want to suck you off.” You whispered pulling away from him, he followed you to the bench in the corner hidden from the large front windows of the building, you pushed his pants down exposing his cock which was so hard it hurt him and throbbing, pre-cum pearling at the head, he sat down so you sunk to your knees with your mouth already open, he tangled his fingers in your hair as your mouth engulfed him hitting the back of your throat gagging you, “Oh, kitten!” He groaned as you bobbed your head up and down while jerking the rest of his cock, spit coated his dick making it easier to jack him off when you pulled away to catch a breathe and wipe away the mascara filled tears that rolled down your cheeks, “You look breath taking on your knees with mascara smeared all over, can I take a picture? 

You removed his cock with a pop of your lips, “Only if you send it to me after this.” 

“Kitten.” He dug in his pants removing his cellphone, when your mouth was on his cock again he snapped a few pictures at different angles while his other hand made a makeshift ponytail. Throwing his phone down he thrust his hips meeting your mouth, his cock ramming your throat, “I’m gonna cum kitten.” He warned tightening his hold on your hair, holding his thighs for support you fastened the pace as well adding more spit which pooled and dripped on the floor along with the cum that filled your mouth, you swallowed as much as you could but it dripped from your lips. 

“Holy shit.” He panted when you looked up at with him lust blown pupils, “I want you to hang on that bar and ride my face.” He helped you stand up so he could drag the bench away from the bar far enough so that you could still hang onto it, he put his dick back in his pants to turn back to you, he kissed your jaw, neck, chest, shoulders while he unclasped your bra, he slowly trailed opened mouth kisses down your body until he was on your knees, “Grab my shoulders for support kitten.” 

Doing what you were told he pulled down your panties slowly which he stuffed in his pants, you watched as he laid back down and crooked his finger, “Ride my face.” 

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” You murmured before walking over to the bench, you swung one leg over and hovered above his face, “Are you su-” He gripped your hips pulling you on his open mouth, his tongue diving between your wet folds lapping at you wildly while flicking your clit, with your feet planted firmly on the ground you grabbed the bar in front of you rode his face, “Iwaizumi!” You moaned bucking your hips, he cupped your ass then moved them to your waist pressing you harder against his face as your intense orgasm washed over you, the best one you’ve had, when you came you heard Iwaizumi moan underneath you, the wet sounds of him eating you tasting you drowned out the music from the corner. 

You stood up and felt your cum and his spit on your thighs, “Do you want me to fuck you in front of that mirror?” He asked breathless pointing to the line of mirrors on the other side of the brick wall, he held your hand as you two walked over there, “Hands and knees kitten and make you sure you stay looking in the mirror.” 

You quickly got into position so did Iwaizumi who pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees, fisting his cock in his hand he swirled the hot tip gathering your cum and his spit teasing you a few times before thrusting inside you bottoming out, “Ah, oh shit, you’re-fuck-huge! Iwaizumi!” 

You watched him smile while he pounded into you hitting your cervix with each thrust, one hand drifted from your hip and smacked your ass a few times setting your skin on fire, the other hand wrapped around your throat squeezing ever so gently, “You look so pretty on your hands and knees taking my cock so fucking well, say my name kitten.” He grunted. 

“Iwaizumi! Please! Don’t stop! Oh fuck!” Your words became jumbled as you watched him fuck you with his hands on your throat, ‘I-I want to ride you!” You moaned shutting your eyes, “Oh, do you now? Tell me what exactly what you want to do kitten.” 

You met his gaze in the mirror, sweat dripped down his face but he never stopped, only slowed the pace, “I want to ride you reverse cowgirl.” You moaned unashamedly, “Oh, kitten just when I think it can’t get better.” He pulled out and sat down with his hands behind him keeping him upright to watch you straddle his hips backwards, he guided you on his cock watching and feeling your cunt grip him warm and tight, his hands held your hips while you held his knees and rolled your hips. You saw him looking over your shoulder a few times while flicking his eyes down watching you sit up only to sit back down slowly, “Rub your clit, kitten.” He said, letting go of his knee you placed two fingers in your clit rubbing it back and forth tightening the band in your stomach while slowly fucking him, he stroked your back with one hand while praising you. 

“I could watch you fuck me all day.” 

“Hearing the sound of hot wet are you is so hot.” 

“Do you like riding me?” He asked slapping your ass watching it jiggle, “Answer me.” 

“Yes!” You moaned picking up the pace feeling your orgasm tighten but Iwaizumi stopped you, “What’s wrong?” You asked meeting his gaze in the mirror, “Lay on your back.” 

Getting off his lap you laid down while he put you in the same position you were in last night but this time he straddled your leg that was on the floor, your other leg draped over his shoulder. Gathering the saliva in his mouth he spit on your pussy then sunk his cock back inside of you, kissing your ankle he made love with you while holding your hand, his eyes never breaking contact. “Oh, kitten.” He moaned feeling your walls tighten then flutter around him as you came, your cunt quivered and creamed gushing around him, “D-did you just squirt?” 

You could only nod your head while your body jerked along with your cunt which soaked the mat below you, “Can I cum inside you?” He grunted picking up the speed while you massaged your breasts pinching your nipples, “Oh, God, yes, please!” You wanted him to drill his cum inside of you, with a jerk of his hips you felt his cock twitch and fill your womb full of his seed, with each spasm of his dick he pumped his cum deeper inside of you. He kissed your ankle a few times so you and him could catch your breathes, “Now we can take a shower together.” 

“I don’t think I can get up.” You replied, he laughed and bent down picking you up bridal style, “Iwa-Chan!” You giggled as he walked you to the woman’s locker room, he sat you on the bench while he got the water ready then held your hand while he helped you in the shower letting you sit on the bench while he massaged your scalp, you kissed his stomach and hips feeling his cock grow hard again which you fisted in your hand giving him another blowjob, he rocked his hips against you while he dipped his hand between your legs fingering the cum that oozed out of your cunt, before he came he pulled away from you, “Stand up kitten.” Standing on wobbly legs he crouched down thrusting inside of you while gripping your hips, you braced your hands on the wall while he fucked you without mercy, your breasts bounced with each thrust and your eyes rolled to the back of your skull feeling another orgasm crash over you, “Cumming already?” He teased slowing the pace feeling you climax, your dripping pussy so sensitive that you couldn’t help it. 

He pumped his hips a few more times filling you with more cum, “God damn.” He grunted emptying himself inside of you, he pulled out, “Where’s your locker and combination?” He asked patting your ass before you sat back down, you mumbled your answer. Iwaizumi left the shower dripping wet and in all his glory to walk to your locker grabbing your shampoo and conditioner and body wash, when he stepped back in he lazily washed your hair then your body, he kneeled between your legs massaging your thighs with your body wash then he cupped your breasts grazing your nipples, your cunt clenched and you wanted him inside of you again, “Do you want me to fuck you again kitten? Can you handle it?” He asked looking at you still washing your body, “I can.” You murmured, chucking he pulled your ass to the edge of the bench and lined his cock up with your cunt before slowly sinking himself inside, you wrapped your arms around his neck while he held you close to him, his hands on your back and his tongue in your mouth while the warm water rained down above you two. 

You cried with tears streaming down your face as you came again, Iwaizumi’s orgasm feasted off yours, his voice hoarse while he moaned filling you again with his cum. He didn’t let go of you for several minutes while buried still deep inside of you, “Can I use your stuff?” He asked pulling out of you to stand back up, “Yeah.” You watched him wash his hair and body, knowing that he was going to smell like you turned you on but there was no way you could take anymore so you wrapped your hand around his cock jerking him off with your body wash, his hands braced against the wall above you while he panted, “I can’t cum anymore.” He groaned, his cock twitching in your hand. 

While you dried off he went to go get his and your clothes bringing them to the the bathroom, he got dressed first in shorts and his t-shirt then dressed you, while he kneeled in front of you putting your sandals on you cocked your head to the side, “I don’t think I’ll be able to look at that bench press seat again.” He laughed deeply standing up to help you to your feet, “When I look in the mirror I’m going to think of fucking you and get hard, you’re impossibly sexy and beautiful and insatiable.” 

“Keep me around and you’ll find out what other things I have hidden.” 

He kissed you gently, “Trust me, I plan on it.” 

With his hand on your lower back he held the door open for you then made jokes while walking towards the front doors where a woman stood by the check in counter looking at your flowers but when she heard you and Iwaizumi she looked up and looked at the both of you with flame in her eyes, “Who the fuck is that?” She asked pointing to you, his hand dropped from your back, “She-” 

“Iwaizumi? What’s going on? Who is she?” You asked, a sick feeling sat heavy like a boulder in your stomach, the tension so thick in the air made it hard to swallow and not to mention the sex. “I’m his wife. Who are you?”


	2. After Hours; Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains; creampie, choking, angst, marking, alcohol, oral, semi-public sex, bathroom sex, angry sex, drunk sex, car sex, this one is pretty long as well, and other stuff that I don’t want to ruin the story with so read with caution.

“Wife?” You whispered turning to look at Iwaizumi who stared at the pretty blonde woman who held his gaze, all the air in your lungs disappeared as you stumbled away from him, he turned to you his face conflicted with who to talk to, you felt sick to your stomach and used but mostly you felt disgusted with yourself and Iwaizumi. His cum still dripping from your cunt, “Wait, she-” You held your hand up stopping him from speaking, “I had no idea he’s married, I am truly sorry.”

When you stepped outside you heard Iwaizumi and his wife arguing, tears stung your eyes while you walked home digging for your phone in your purse to call Lia, “You won’t believe this.” She heard your sniffles and knew something serious happened, “What happened?”

“We had sex four times, four fucking times and he made me cum so hard I swear I saw the galaxy. Oh, God and he finished inside of me each time while he whispered sweet nothings in my ear and the best part is he asked for my favorite color and showed up with a bouquet of roses in that color.”

“When’s the wedding then? That sounds romantic as hell.”

“A wedding won’t be happening anytime soon because he’s already married.”

Lia gasped trying to process the news, “Married? He didn’t tell you? Oh, honey. I’m sorry, that’s awful and shitty of him.”

Hot tears streamed down your face while you tried to unlock your front door, “I know, I really liked him and I just-” You sobbed pressing your back against the wall sliding down holding your knees, “Do you want me to come over? I can bring the booze.”

“I’m going to take a shower but yes please I really need that.”

Hanging up you pulled your clothes off tossing them in the trash because there’s no way you would be able to look at the dress again without thinking of him, bile rose in your throat as you walked to the bathroom, thankfully you made it to the toilet just in time to empty to your stomach. Tears blurred your vision while you stood up flushing, you brushed your teeth quickly then got in the shower turning the water on as hot as you could stand it and scrubbed Iwaizumi’s scent and touch off you until your skin felt raw, anger and embarrassment coursed through you but you still couldn’t stop yourself thinking about the way he touched you, caressed you, asked about the things most people tend not to, his praises and the way he built the friendship between you two before flirting and fucking you in his gym.

“Are you okay?” Lia asked walking in the bathroom sitting on the toilet, “I feel terrible for his wife and myself but damn it Lia he’s different from the other guys I’ve been with.”

“Must I remind you that you started off with his wife? You’ve known him for three months and not once did he mention his wife.”

“Of course he didn’t because I wouldn’t have had sex with him and experience the best sex of my life, I mean that he made me laugh and usually would text me asking how I was doing or send me something funny. He’s sweet.”

“Honey, he’s a cheating asshole.”

You couldn’t help but agree, “I’m going to grab the movies and blankets, we’ll curl up on the couch and get drunk.”

When Lia left the bathroom you got walked to your bedroom to dry off and get dressed then walked to the living room as Lia turned on your favorite movie and handed you the bottle, she didn’t have to say anything while you tipped it back drinking the harsh liquid burning your throat you and her took turns polishing off the bottle, “I should call him!” You blurted reaching for your phone but Lia stopped you, “Bad idea!” She slapped your hand and put your cellphone in her pocket, you busted into tears again while she laid your head in her lap.

It felt like someone put rocks in your head and shook you as hard as they could as you cracked open your eyes to see Lia with her arm draped over her eyes and snoring, flashbacks of last night had you running to the bathroom along with your hangover doubling over the toilet, after brushing your teeth you took some medication in hopes that it could quell the raging headache. Walking into the living room you grabbed your phone to see four missed calls from Iwaizumi and a text message.

Iwa-Chan: I understand if you don’t want to speak to me ever again but I want to explain everything to you in person, I’m so sorry and would like a chance to make it right

Throwing your phone on the couch you sat down waking Lia up who groaned, “What’s going on?” She asked rubbing her eyes, “He called and texted me saying he wants to explain what happened. Something is seriously wrong with me because I’m debating it.”

“Don’t do it, you’re only setting yourself up for more heartbreak.”

“I know, I just feel awful for what happened granted I didn’t know he’s married but still.”

Lia stretched her legs while yawning, “Men suck. Why aren’t we dating?”

“Because you’re like my sister plus I really dick.”

“They come in all shapes and sizes my dear that a woman can strap on, shit I might just date a woman.”

“Let me know how it goes, I don’t think I’m going to be dating anyone soon anyway.”

For the rest of the day you laid on the couch with Lia fighting off the hangovers leaving you drained, “I don’t want to go to work tomorrow.” She complained rolling off the couch to land flat on her back with a thud, “You know you’re worse than a toddler?” You teased taking her spot looking down on her, “Yeah yeah, at least I don’t throw a tantrum when someone accidentally takes my lunch.”

“Hey! I paid ten dollars for it and was really looking forward to it that day!” You cried defending yourself, Lia smiled making you do the same until the both of you were crying wiping away the tears, “Let’s go out tonight, get dressed up and flirt with hot men.”

“And women?” You asked raising an eyebrow, “We’re still trying to fight this hangover and you want to go out and drink some more?”

“We both could use it, and then after tonight we can suffer together again.”

“True friendship.” You said laughing rolling to your back while shutting your eyes, after last night you didn’t think you could cry even if you wanted too. “I need to take another shower.” When you looked down at Lia she was fast asleep again this time loudly snoring so you got up and took a quick shower then made some lunch which woke Lia up as she walked to the kitchen scratching her head, “Okay, let’s just get married because you know how to cook.” She said sliding on the barstool already digging in making you laugh, “Again you’re like my sister plus it would be a sexless marriage and as much as I love you there is no way we could live together again, remember the first time?” You replied. She stuck her tongue out rolling her eyes remembering exactly what you were referring too.

You cleaned up the kitchen while Lia took a shower, she emerged clean and bare faced wearing her clothes she would leave here for times like this, she plopped on the couch next to you flipping the channel, “Good thing I wasn’t watching that.” You said glaring at her, “Who watches this shit anyway? We need to watch something funny not sad and depressing.”

“Do I have to remind you what just happened?”

“I say this at your friend and soul sister but you have to get over him, I know that sounds harsh but he’s the one who ruined everything. He has a wife at home, you need to move on.”

“And what if I can’t Lia? I know I’ve only known him a few months but he really made me feel special and the multiple-”

“It doesn’t excuse the fact that he’s a cheater, he obviously didn’t care about your feelings because he would have told you, whether they’re separated or getting a divorce you deserved to know.”

All though you didn’t want to listen to her your voice of reason agreed with her but the other part of you that likes him wants to give him a chance, “Sometimes you impress me with the things you say.”

“You should see my other talents.”

After watching TV Lia pulled you off the couch dragging you to your bedroom as she flung clothes on your bed looking for the right outfit, “We need something that tells people you want them to notice you but you’re not going home with anyone.” Lia spoke like a fashion designer with a bad French accent, “I’m going to wear jeans and a simple shirt, I’m there to get drunk not to fight guys off of me.” Lia rolled her eyes as you picked out your outfit while she changed into a dress, “More fun for me.”

Forty minutes later the cab dropped you off at the club, the line already long as you and Lia hustled to the back. Tonight she braided her shoulder length black hair pulling it away from her face show casing her beautiful features, along with the tight dark plum bodycon dress she pulled on while you dressed in jeans and an old band t-shirt with your flat bottom shoes. “I should look for a sugar daddy so we can get in places faster.” She said blowing a piece of hair from your face, “What happened to dating women?”

“Sugar momma or daddy I don’t care either way.”

You laughed and pushed her making her laugh as well, the line moved slowly until Lia was pushing you inside the packed club. Multi colored lights flashed along with the heavy beat of the music, the tinge of sweat and spilled alcohol assaulted your smell while Lia pulled you to the bar already ordering a round of shots, “Fuck men!” She shouted grabbing the glass, a few women next to you cheered as well raising their glasses. You tossed the drink back trying not to wince at the burning sensation while Lia made conversation with the people next to her as you took a few more shots when you heard, “What an asshole!” Then a hand on your arm, a small women with bright red hair and dazzling blue eyes looked at you, “Girl, don’t go back. While he didn’t lie he omitted the truth.”

Ignoring her completely you glared at Lia, “Are you telling people what happened?”

“You need support honey, we’re here for you.” Lia was already tipsy, rolling your eyes you left the bar hurt and angry that she would just bring that up in front of strangers, gravitating to the dance floor you stayed on the edge swaying to the music when you caught someone looking at you, a tall man with shaggy brown hair and chocolate eyes, a lazy smile on his handsome face as he approached you with his hand, “I couldn’t help but notice you over here alone, would you like to dance?” He asked, you looked at his outstretched hand and took it. He tugged you close to him, hips pressing against him, his hands stayed on your back while he set the pace of the dance, the dance started out innocent until your ass was grinding against his crotch.

You could feel his erection hard against you, he spun you so his hands could cup your ass, “You’re a good dancer.” You whispered in his ear making him chuckle, “So are you.” His lips grazing your ear, teeth nipping your earlobe sending shivers through you, “You aren’t married are you?” You asked pulling away from him, he laughed again and shook his head, “No, are you?”

“Of course not.”

“Good, what do you say we get out of here?”

“Let me go tell my friend, I’ll be right back.”

He let go of you and watched as you made your way back to the bar to tell Lia, “Hey, I’m sorry for what I said-”

“Don’t worry about it, I get that you were trying to help but I need to take a few more shots because I’m going home with someone.”

She raised an eyebrow giving you a shot glass then three more after that, “Are you going to go home with that dude?” Lia asked when you took another shot, the alcohol coursed through your blood, “Yeah, I-I’m a little nervous, I asked if he was married and he said no but what if we go to like a hotel because his family is at home? I’m a home wrecker.”

Lia patted your shoulder giving you some ice water, “You’re not a homewrecker honey, he’s the homewrecker. Go home with that dude and forget about him, the easiest way to get over someone is to get under someone new.”

“Wise words.”

Turning around you walked back to the find him but you couldn’t see anyone, you swept the room until you saw Iwaizumi’s wife sitting at a table, your feet moved before your brain could catch up, this isn’t a good idea but you wanted to apologize for what happened until another woman joined her, you stopped dead in your tracks as she leaned over kissing her passionately, stumbling back towards the bar you looked for Lia but couldn’t find her either, panic set in. “Oh, what in the fuck is happening?” You mumbled pulling your phone from your pocket to dial Iwaizumi, he answered on the first ring, “I’m glad you called me-”

“I’m at the 24th Distract club,” You wiped away the hot tears in your eyes and hiccupped, “I need you to come and get me.”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

You hung up and walked outside to the dimly lit parking lot, the cool air washed over you sobering you a bit while you processed what just happened, the image of them kissing played through your mind on a loop and you wondered how you got yourself in such a fucked up situation, Iwaizumi got out of of his car and walked over to you wearing a hoodie and sweat pants looking good, your eyes went straight to his crotch making your cunt clench, “Are you okay? What happened?”

“It’s best we talk in the car.”

He walked with you towards his car opening the door for you as you slid in, once he shut the door you felt the wave of hot need for him and the overwhelming thought of what just happened, when he got in the drivers seat you turned to him, “You’re wife was kissing someone else, she-they were making out like high schoolers and oh God, Iwaizumi! What the fuck is going on? Do you have an open marriage or something?”

The news didn’t seem to affect him like you had thought, he gripped the steering wheel tightly taking deep breaths before looking at you, “She’s my wife technically yes but we’ve been separated for almost a year now because she cheated on me. I keep trying to get her to sign the papers but she won’t, at first I just needed the space because I did love her, she was my wife but after the third time I caught her I moved out and moved on, I haven’t been with anyone since we’ve broken up but you.”

A dam broke inside of you spilling so many emotions, “Oh, Iwa I’m sorry to hear that.” You whispered crawling over the console to sit in his lap, your arms around his neck burying your face in his shoulder, at first he tensed up unsure what to do but he circled his arms around you hugging you tightly, pulling away you kissed him pouring the feelings in it, it soon became messy as you rocked your hips against him. Fingers tangled in your hair jerking your head back so he could pressed opened mouth kisses to your neck, teeth nipping the thin flesh of your throat. “I want to fuck you.” You whispered still dry humping him so needy and desperate to get off, “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” He replied trailing his tongue over the frantic pulsating.

“I know you want me too Iwaizumi, take me to your back seat and fuck me like there’s no tomorrow.” You grunted twisting your fingers in his hair, he growled pushing you off his lap and into the back seat where he laid you down unbuttoning your pants yanking them off along with your underwear which was tossed somewhere, you hooked your fingers in his sweatpants pulling them down freeing his painfully stiff cock, he kneeled between your legs fingers rubbing your clit while teasing your slick opening making you whine, after what felt like hours he thrust inside you hooking your leg over his arm drilling into you while bracing his feet on the door, his powerful thrusts rocked the car, his fingers wrapped around your throat, the sound of flesh against flesh filled the car along with the smell of sex. This is the hottest sex you’ve ever had with anyone and when he kept hitting that sweet spot inside of you it pumped large doses of endorphins in you making you feel this need to make him yours, sweat plastered his hair to his forehead.

He gripped your jaw engaging your tongue with his in a sloppy kiss, his cock pumping in and out of you at a fast rate, when he pulled away you ran your fingers up his back, raking your fingernails up and down marking him, he groaned, “Damn kitty.” He grunted, your walls fluttered and spasmed around him as your climax crashed over you, “God damn, I want to fuck you every chance I get.” He groaned burying his face between your breasts as he came inside you, his hips stuttered with each twitch filling you fucking his cum deeper. “Iwaizumi!” You cried clinging to his shoulders, you two stayed like that for several minutes. He pulled out and fixed himself, he grabbed your panties handing them to you.

Once you came down from your high you quickly got dressed and climbed back in the passenger seat, “We can’t do this again.” You mumbled, “You were the one to come on to me.”

“I know and it was a mistake, this whole thing was a mistake. I should have never called you.”

“Then why did you?” He asked getting angry, “Because you’re stupid dick makes me feel things I’ve never felt before and you were the first person to pop in my head, just drop me off at my house.” You shot back.

“Why are you being a bitch?” He asked, “Did you just call me a bitch?”

“That’s how your acting!” He retorted, “And you’re not an asshole for fucking me multiple times without telling me you have a wife?!”

He rolled his eyes, “I told you what just happened, now put your seatbelt on so I can take you home.”

You buckled up and gave him your address then stayed quiet the entire ride, so did Iwaizumi until he pulled up to your house, “Don’t call me when you get drunk next time, I won’t be here to save you or fuck you.” He said in a cold monotone voice, you climbed out of his car and bent down to look at him in his eyes, “Fuck you.” You slammed the door shut and stormed to your front door. “What the hell is wrong with me?” You wondered out loud finding the whole thing incredibly hot feeling turned out again, Iwaizumi must of felt the way because you felt him behind you, his hand on your hips trailing up to cup your breasts, “You drive me crazy.” He murmured in your ear, his teeth nibbling your earlobe making you shiver, unlocking the door you pulled him inside pressing him against the wall with a thud, you tore his clothes off flinging them behind you until he was naked. He tore your clothes off as well, even though you’ve seen him naked before your breath still caught in your throat, his body muscular and well toned. “Come on kitty, show me those claws.” He snarled.

Smashing your lips against him he picked you up carrying you over to the couch, he sat you down bending you over the armrest, “How can I show you anything when you have me like this?” You growled feeling his cock against your dripping opening, he shallowing thrusted inside you teasing you while grabbing your wrists holding them together behind your back. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you the chance.” He replied thrusting all the way in making you cry out, his pace was fast and hard just like in the car. You chanted his name feeling your climax slowly build until you creamed on his cock, his breathy moans sounded like heaven as he came deep inside of you, marking you.

When he pulled out you stood up and turned to face him out of breath and sweaty, his chest heaved with ragged breaths as well as he held the eye contact, “We got it out of our system now you have to leave.”

“You think you got it out of your system but let me tell you something kitty, I know you’ll be thinking of me each and every night wishing I was buried deep inside of you but if your just going to pull me in and push me away I won’t be here.”

“You have no room to talk! You never even told me you were married when we were talking and I’m sure after we fucked if she didn’t walk in you wouldn’t have told me! You ”

You grabbed the blanket off the couch wrapping it around yourself as Iwaizumi grabbed his pants pulling them on, “Because it never came up in conversation that’s why and it wasn’t like you talked about your ex’s so it didn’t matter, I never cheated on anyone. I’m in the process of getting divorced, if you can’t handle that then it’s not my problem.”

“I’ve never been married! There’s a difference between an ex and a spouse, you’re such an asshole! Just leave!” You shouted gripping the blanket, “Whatever.” He grabbed his shirt tugging it on then slipped his shoes on walking out slamming the door shut behind him, hot tears streamed down your face. After a long hot shower you laid in bed still crying when your phone rang but you ignored it falling asleep.

When your alarm clock woke you up the next morning it took everything inside to get up and get dressed, looking in the mirror your lips curled in disgust, eyes blood shot, hair all tangled, and dry chapped lips. Yanking the brush through your hair you applied some chap stick with your other hand while shoving your feet in your shoes, after getting dressed you went to the kitchen to look for something to eat only to realize that you needed to go grocery shopping, “Fuck!” You screamed slamming the cabinet door.

“You look awful.” Lia blurted when she saw you in the break room, “Gee, thanks.” She sat down looking at the uneaten yogurt in your hand, “I don’t look any better so at least we’re in the same boat.”

“Highly doubt it, something is seriously wrong with me Lia after you ditched me I called Iwaizumi and we fucked in his car, and by we I mean he fucked me so hard I’m sure his car looked like it had hydraulics and then he drove me home and we got into another fight then he came in and we did it again on my couch then fought again. He drives me up the wall but I want to be with him even through everything.”

“I’m still drunk so that’s a lot to take in but you need to figure out what to do before you end up heartbroken.”

“I already am.” 

After work you drove to the store to grocery shop picking up your favorite snacks to binge on and some wine to drown in while watching sappy movies, pushing the cart around the corner you weren’t paying attention until you hit someone, “Watch-” Looking up you saw Iwaizumi wearing a loose workout shirt and black shorts, sweat shone under the bright artificial light then your gaze went to the man next to him wearing something similar, “Oh, my God.” It was the guy you danced with, nausea hit you like a train as both of them stared at you, “Hey little cutie.” He said with a smile, your stomach dropped to your toes as Iwaizumi looked between the both of you, “This is who you danced with?” He asked pointing at you his tone accusing laced with jealousy, “I’m going to go.” You gripped the cart trying to walk away but Iwaizumi stopped you, “So you met Oikawa.”

“Yeah, it was nice meeting you, see you later.”

It felt like your heart was going to beat out of your chest as you walked away hearing them whisper madly, they were talking about you no doubt about how Iwaizumi fucked you multiple times. Digging in your purse you called Lia, “You will not believe what just happened.”

“Last time you told me that it ended with us getting drunk, twice. Do I need to bring over another bottle?”

“No, I’m not drinking again but the guy that I basically dry humped at the club last night before getting railed in the parking lot? Yeah, that’s Iwaizumi’s best friend.”

Lia blew air between her teeth, “Well who’s the better looking friend?”

“You did not just ask me that and of course Iwa is.”

“Talk to him and I don’t mean with your genitals.”

“It’s hard, our sexual chemistry is out of this world and when we’re together I can’t help it.”

An older lady passed by hearing the last bit of your conversation, an amused smile on her face. “I’m in the store, I’m just going to call you later.” You hung up slipping your phone back in your purse, it was like your guardian angel wanted to punish you or something because the aisle you turned down you saw Iwaizumi and Oikawa, Iwaizumi’s hot gaze on you, the sexual pull evident in your eyes. He dismissed Oikawa mid conversation to walk past you, “Meet in the men’s bathroom.” He whispered in your ear.

Grabbing your purse you turned to follow him abandoning your cart in the aisle staying behind him, looking around for cameras you didn’t see any of them close enough to see you going in the bathroom with Iwaizumi, once inside he locked the door and was on you pushing your skirt up to your hips, tongue licking in your mouth. Gripping your waist he lifted you up on the counter and removed his dick to thrust into you, “Are you always this wet?” He asked nibbling on your neck, “O-only for you!” You cried as he thrust in and out of you, he angled his knees hitting rubbing against your g-spot with each thrust. You wrapped your arms around his neck engaging him in another chaotic kiss, teeth clacking together. “I love the way your pussy hugs my cock, almost like we were made for each other.” He moaned pulling away to look at you.

His intense gaze broke open your orgasm as you fluttered around him, with one last thrust he climaxed filling you with hot ribbons of cum. “What are we doing?” You asked as he pulled out handing you paper towels, you cleaned yourself up and the counter then pulled your skirt down, he sighed watching you, “I don’t know.” He replied honestly, the whole thing was confusing and so erotic. “I-I have to go.”

You left the bathroom returning to your cart and a smirking Oikawa, “Bye little cutie.” He taunted as you left the aisle, after checking out you went home and put away your groceries but you didn’t feel like cooking anything so you ordered from your favorite restaurant and ate on the couch watching movies but all you could think about was Iwaizumi, he infuriated you but also made you feel incredibly good and safe and not to mention he’s funny and very good looking.

For the next few weeks you slowly fell into depression ignoring everyone’s phone calls and texts even not talking to Lia who tried to talk to you during your break. “What’s the matter?” She asked sitting down next to you, you shrugged your shoulders and went back to pick at your food. After work you went to the store for body wash and shower essentials when you saw the tampons making you realize that you haven’t gotten your period since you hooked up with Iwaizumi, “No, no, no, no, no.” You chanted trying to backtrack and add up the dates, “Oh shit.” You whispered grabbing two pregnancy tests, it has to because of the stress from everything because you’ve been taking your birth control pills everyday at the same time. On the drive home you felt sick and nervous, pulling in the driveway you flew out of the car forgetting about the other items as you unlocked the door and ran to the bathroom pulling your pants down sitting on the toilet, ripping open the box you pulled the pregnancy test out.

Three minutes passed feeling like years when your phone beeped ending the timer, grabbing the white plastic stick you saw the two pink lines. “Oh, God.”


End file.
